


The Reunion

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food mention, High School Reunion, Human AU, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Roman needs a date for his high school reunion, but who?





	The Reunion

Roman sighed as he looked at the e-vite on his phone.

> _You are cordially invited to the 10 year reunion  
>  For the 2008 graduating class of  
> Sanders High School!_

Please RSVP at the link below! Looking forward to seeing you!

He was kind of dreading his high school reunion… It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see his old friends again, it wasn’t even that he wasn’t popular in high school… It was that he was single. He didn’t want to show up alone… He needed to find a date… A really hot date.

He scrolled through his Facebook feed, trying to think of who he could ask to be his date/pretend boyfriend. He paused on a photo a friend of his had posted. It was a picture of Patton, a friend of his since high school, Patton’s husband Logan, and.. Who was that? The two of them were posing for a selfie with.. One of the most attractive men Roman had seen in a while. He was tall, a little pale, and he had smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Roman’s eyes traveled to the caption on the photo.

_“Look who Lo and I ran into at the grocery store! Haven’t seen this high school friend in so long!”_

A high school friend? Did Roman know this handsome figure? He moved to see if Patton had tagged the photo.

_“Patton Crofter is with: Logan Crofter and Virgil Urie.”_

Virgil Urie? THAT IS VIRGIL URIE? Time had been gooood to him. He didn’t recognize him at all as the scrawny emo kid he had known in high school. He had to message him. Roman clicked on the name and went over to his, essentially empty, Facebook page.

Roman Prince : Virgil is that you?! It’s been so long! I saw you in Patton’s picture and wanted to see how you’ve been!

Roman sent his message nervously, wondering what Virgil would say. It felt like an eternity passed and Virgil wasn’t responding, so Roman took the time to scour his page for information. At least according to Facebook, Virgil was single. In reality it only took Virgil around 10 minutes to respond, but of course to Roman it felt like forever.  

> Virgil Urie: Roman Prince? Man, it’s been a long time. Uh, I’ve been good, I guess? How about you?
> 
> Roman Prince: Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that. Hey! Do you want to meet for coffee and catch up? I’d love to see you!
> 
> Virgil Urie: Oh uh.. Sure. That sounds nice.. Uh.. I’m free tomorrow?
> 
> Roman Prince: Perfect! How about 10am at Patton’s Place?
> 
> Virgil Urie: Sure, sounds good.
> 
> Roman Prince: Great! It’s a date! See you tomorrow!

Roman smiled and went to his closet, he needed to start figuring out what he was gonna wear.   
  
—

The next morning, Roman awoke bright and early, ready to get ready for his late morning date. A shower, breakfast, getting dressed, at least several times looking back over Virgil’s facebook page… And it was time to go!

Roman headed out to his car, driving casually down to the corner coffee shop, Patton’s Place. Patton and Logan owned the adorable coffee shop and Roman was one of their most frequent customers. He strolled in around 9:30, getting some sort of ridiculously fancy beverage and settling in the quiet corner where the large armchairs were. He had a perfect view of the door, happily awaiting Virgil’s appearance.

It didn’t take too long, Virgil arrived around 15 minutes later and Roman’s heart leapt all the way to his throat. Virgil had come a long way from the scrawny emo kid Roman knew all those years ago. He was still thin, but he had definitely filled in more of his frame. He was tall, with a long swoop of dark hair that just dusted his dark eyes. He wore dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and a hoodie. It seemed he hadn’t outgrown his love for black eyeshadow, but it was much more artfully done than it had been a decade before.

Roman realized he was staring and looked away, standing up to greet Virgil.

“Virgil! It’s so good to see you!” Roman smiled as he waved to his old friend.

“Roman Prince. Oh how long it has been.” Virgil chuckled, walking forward and tossing himself down in the armchair next to Roman’s. Roman’s pulse began racing again, Virgil’s voice was definitely not that deep the last time they spoke.

“So how has my absolute faaavorite Stage Manager been all these years?” Roman chuckled as he sat back down, remembering all those years ago when they were in theater together.

“Psssh. You mean Assistant Stage Manager.” Virgil laughed.

“Oh please. We both know you ran the show. The Stage Manager only had the title because everyone thought she was cute. We would not have been able to put on a single show if it hadn’t been for you.” Roman laughed, remembering.

“…Ok, maybe a little.” Virgil conceded, and Roman would have sworn that he saw Virgil blush a bit.

They continued to talk and catch up, talking about everything that had happened since they graduated a decade ago. Roman learned that Virgil had moved out of town a few years after school but had recently moved back. Virgil had gotten a job nearby at an animation studio, which was impressive. Roman worked at the theater in town, which was surprising to absolutely no one.

There was a lull in the conversation, which was when Virgil asked something that surprised Roman completely.

“So.. Uh.. Are you seeing anyone? You and Remy were the, like, celebrity couple of the whole school.” Virgil said, seeming a little embarrassed at his own curiosity.

“Oh! Um, no. I’m not. Remy and I, eh. We kinda drifted apart in college. He was more into partying, I kept up with theater. We’re still pretty good friends.” Roman shrugged. “What about you… You, uh.. Were dating D.C. At the end of school, weren’t you?” Roman tried hide his distaste at the memory, but luckily Virgil visibly shuddered at the mention of the name.

“Ugh. Yeah, that.. Was a bad idea. That dude was such.. I don’t know… D.C. Was such a  _snake_. We broke up pretty quick after graduation. That guy  _slithering_ around town definitely helped me make the decision to move. I haven’t thought about him in years…” Virgil trailed off. Roman took a chance and chuckled.

“Well, i’m sorry to bring that back up then.” He smirked a little. Thankfully, Virgil let out a small bark of laughter.

“Oh, it’s no problem. Memories… Anyway.. Uh. Yeah, i’m not seeing anyone either.” He shrugged. Roman once again swore he saw a hint of a blush on Virgil’s pale cheeks. It… Was rather endearing.

“So you are saying I have a chance?” Roman said, the comment slipping out before he realized what he uttered. Virgil smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? What was that? The  _magnificent_ Roman Prince is aiming for a chance with little ol’ me?” Virgil chuckled, enjoying seeing the pink spread across Roman’s tan and normal very confident visage.

“Uh.. Well.. I.. Uh.. You see.. That the.. Well the thing is… That.. I..” Roman stuttered, his face turning bright red.

“So, need a date for the reunion?” Virgil chuckled and smirked, crossing his arms over his chest confidently.

Roman had tried to take a sip of coffee to hide his blush but he nearly spit it all over himself at Virgil’s question. He coughed and sputtered a bit, trying to regulate his breathing.

“What?” He managed.

“Well, Patton mentioned it when I ran into him and Logan at the grocery store. I was gonna tag along with them… Only because Patton practically begged me too… But hey. I’ve got the hottest guy from high school sitting in front of me acting like I’m something to look at?” He raised an eyebrow, an incredulous look on his face. Roman was a bit taken aback, first and foremost at Virgil’s straightforward explanation, but secondly at his apparent lack of self awareness.

“Whoa whoa whoa there. First of all.. Have you never seen yourself? You must have, there’s no way you get that makeup on so expertly without using a mirror. And you are questioning me?” Roman asked, his voice almost sounding offended. Virgil just made a scoffing sound and rolled his eyes. “Alright, that’s it. Scoot over, you emo nightmare.” Roman stood, surprising Virgil a bit. He scooted himself to side of the large armchair, giving Roman room to squeeze his larger frame in next to him. Virgil’s face was pink, suddenly having Roman squished up against him.

“What?” He asked, turning his head to look at the attractive man now sharing his armchair.

“Look.” Roman reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small metal folding mirror. He flipped it open and put his face next to Virgil’s.   
“At what? It’s my face, I see it everyday.” He scoffed, trying to seem nonchalant but the pink on his cheeks betrayed him.

“Oh my god then how do you not see it? Look at your cheek bones! Your eyes!”

“Psssh. Oh my lord, Princey. How about you look at yourself! Look at your jawline! Your lips!”

“This isn’t about me!”

“…Well isn’t that a first.”

“Hey!”

“You can’t even argue with that one.”

The two continued to playfully bicker, squished next to each other in the large chair, looking at each other in the small mirror. They didn’t notice the man behind the counter watching them, his eyes bemused behind his sharp spectacles. The shop was almost empty, so he continued casually observing until someone walked up next to him, startling him slightly.

“…What are they doing?” Patton asked him, seeing the sight that had him so entertained.

“From what i’ve been able to gather.. They are fighting over who is more attractive?” Logan asked, his voice unsure.

“Ah.. Those two have always been so competitive…” Patton answered, his voice falling.

“No, you misunderstand. Listen.” Logan shook his head.   
  
The two of them became quiet once more, listening once again.

“Oh my god! Just admit you have nice eyes! Just say it!”

“Not until you admit that you are built like a gymnast!”

“WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!”

Patton immediately raised a hand to cover his mouth, trying to hold back some strange combination of a coo and a laugh. Patton turned to his husband, his eyes bright with laughter.

“Let’s help, shall we?” Patton smiled, moving to the pastry case to grab something before reaching for a piping bag full of icing.

“How do you propose we do that?” Logan raised an eyebrow.

“Just follow me.” Patton smirked, grabbing Logan’s hand and tugging him along.

The two of them made their way over to the still bickering men, Patton and Logan squishing into the armchair that Roman had vacated. Roman and Virgil didn’t even seem to notice that they had been joined until Patton dropped a plate down in front of them on the table, the sudden tap of ceramic on wood alerting them to his and Logan’s presence. They both looked up, their cheeks flooding red as they saw the huge smile on Patton’s face as well as Logan’s bemused expression.

“Uh.. Hey…” Virgil muttered.

“Hello! It’s so nice to see you again! And you caught up with Roman! This is so great!” Patton smiled wide.

“Oh.. Yeah. We’ve just been.. uh.. Catching up.” Virgil coughed a bit.

“I’ve been noticing.” Logan smirked a little.

“…Sorry about that. Didn’t mean to uh.. Cause a scene or anything.” Roman piped in, awkwardly smiling.

“Oh it’s no problem. Been a slow day anyway.” Logan shrugged.

“Anyway… Just wanted to come say hello to two old friends. I’m sure we will be seeing you both around a lot more often…” Patton smiled and got up, pulling Logan behind him again as the two of them moved back to the counter.

Roman and Virgil waved meekly and then both looked down at what Patton had placed in front of them. It was a single heart shaped cookie that Patton had scrawled a very loopy “V + R” on. They both felt their faces heat up all the way to their ears but didn’t address it.

The two of them ceased their argument and went back to just talking, neither of them ever moving from sharing the same chair. They did end up sharing the cookie… And each other’s phone numbers before eventually leaving the shop together. As they walked out, Roman turned back and silently mouthed to Patton.

“I owe you one.”

—

It was only a few weeks before the reunion and Roman and Virgil had begun spending a decent amount of time together. What began as casual hangouts to “catch up” some more had easily evolved into dates that Roman put a decent amount of forethought into.

The night of the reunion rolled around relatively quickly, the two of them arriving together. As soon as the two of them walked inside it felt like all eyes were on them. Virgil of course began to sink into himself a bit but Roman immediately grabbed his hand and led him in to sign in and get their name tags. Their entire high school had known Roman and instantly realized who he was but most of them didn’t recognize the handsome individual that Virgil had matured into.

Luckily for everyone else, the name tags had all been preprinted and included everyone’s senior photo to help them all place the friends they hadn’t connected with in a decade. Once Virgil had pinned the small photograph and his name to his shirt, everyone realized that their school’s lead actor had fallen for the quiet emo who essentially ran backstage. It seemed fitting honestly. Especially seeing how great they looked together.

Roman was pretty popular the entirety of the evening, most people at least coming up to say hello. Virgil had a few friends he had checked in with, but spent most of the night at Roman’s side. Roman kept Virgil in the conversation the entirety of the night, everyone enjoying the chance to get to know the classmate who had never opened up before.

All in all it was going a lot better than Virgil expected it to, he found himself smiling at the man who kept himself attached to his hand several times over the course of the evening. Roman caught him a couple times, flashing him his dashing smile and giving his hand a squeeze. They mingled, which was completely new to the emo, and it was surprising to him how much he didn’t mind doing it.

Towards the end of the evening, everyone’s attention was brought to the stage at the end of the auditorium. Their student council president had walked up to the microphone and tapped it a few times, causing everyone to turn and look. As he grabbed the microphone and began to speak, a loud feedback screech ripped through the auditorium.

_***REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*** _

Luckily, standing on the stage behind him was the president of the AV club. He swiftly stepped up and adjusted the mic before passing it back. He shot him an appreciative smile and stepped back to the microphone.

“Ah, that’s better. Sorry about that everyone! But hello! Thank you all for coming to the Sanders High School 10 year reunion for the class of 2008! I believe you might remember me as your student council president, Patton Thomson!” Patton smiled as the crowd of his peers cheered and clapped.

“Aw, you are all so sweet! Anyway, I’m here to announce the winners of who you all have voted for over the course of the evening for the Royal Couple of the reunion!” He announced with a huge smile. Roman and Virgil looked at each other, they hadn’t known there was a vote. They had spent so much time talking and socializing, they must have missed the ballot box going around.

“Here with the prize for the Royal Couple is your AV Club president, Logan Crofter!” Patton smiled, turning back to Logan behind him. Logan gave a small wave before bending down to grab something out of a cardboard box next to him. He straightened back up with two plastic crowns, one gold and one silver, as well as two envelopes. Logan handed one to Patton and held onto the crowns and the second one.

“The winning couple will receive these two crowns as well as a gift card for a nice dinner! And without an further ado… Here are the results!” Patton smiled wide as he tore into the envelope, the crowd around Virgil and Roman all already knowing who were going to be announced as the winners.

“So, the winners of Royal Couple of the Reunion are…. King & King Roman Prince and Virgil Urie! Come on up here you two!” Patton announced, the auditorium cheering for the two of them as they walked up onto the stage hand in hand. To the surprise of no one, Roman was eating up the attention and waving to everyone as they walked up while Virgil’s face was bright pink.

Logan and Patton placed the crowns atop their heads and handed the envelope to Virgil who stuffed it in his pocket. The two of them then bowed to more cheers from their old classmates. As they stood, Roman pulled Virgil over to him by his hand and threw an arm around his shoulder as he waved to their classmates. Virgil nestled against him, partially for comfort and partially to hide behind him a bit. Roman caught eyes with Patton for a just moment and once again mouthed to him silently.

“I definitely owe you one.”


End file.
